1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus such as a clock with twistable electronics dock and rotatable connecting port having a plurality of heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products have been developed over the years. Some examples include:
United States Patent Application Publication 2012/0187902 to Wang is titled Portable Battery Charger. It shows a portable battery charger that has a built-in, retractable connector for charging a portable electronic device. In a first position, a first connector is exposed to the outside of the portable battery charger, to be inserted into a power supply apparatus for charging a reserve battery in the portable battery charger. In a second position, a second connector is exposed to the outside of the portable battery charger, to be inserted into a portable electronic device for charging the portable electronic device. In a third position, both the first and second connectors are covered in the case of the portable battery charger.
United States Patent Application Publication 2013/0241489 to Ting is titled Cell Phone Docking Charger. It discloses a cell phone docking charge that is used on a wall receptacle. To improve an existing cell phone docking charger that requires a transmission line, a cell phone recharge connector and a charging unit of the present invention are combined. The recharge connector and an AC plug are rotatable separately and can be rotated out for containing, so as to facilitate carrying by a user. The recharge connector is equipped with plural types and can be rotated open at various angles.
United States Patent Application Publication 2013/0320913 to Chen is titled Mobile Charger Device. It shows a mobile charger device including a first connector that electrically connects a first mobile device to the mobile charger device, a second connector that electrically connects a second mobile device to the mobile charger device, a connector element that electrically connects the first mobile device electrically connected by the first connector with the second mobile device electrically connected by the second connector, and a switch operable to select which one of the first and second mobile devices supplies power through the connector element to the other of the first and second mobile devices.
United States Patent Application Publication 2013/0344705 to Mikhnenko is titled Electrical Connector. It related to electrical connectors, and devices including electrical connectors. There is provided an electrical connector composite comprising a first electrical connector and a second electrical connector, the electrical connector composite mountable in a device and providing an electrical connection to the device, the electrical connector composite rotatable with respect to the device when mounted in the device, the electrical connector composite rotatable to present the first electrical connector in an electrically connectable configuration, and the electrical connector composite rotatable to present the second electrical connector in an electrically connectable configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,058 to Youn is titled Cradle Device of Portable Terminal. It shows a cradle device of a portable terminal such as a PDA (personal digital assistance). The cradle device of the portable terminal has a cradle body on which the portable terminal is placed; and a holder to embrace the portable terminal settled on the cradle body. The holder is rotatable with respect to the cradle body within a predetermined angular range. A bracket hinge is settled at the cradle body, and a bracket shaft is settled at the holder. A friction member is disposed between the bracket hinge and the bracket shaft with a predetermined friction force. Accordingly, an angle of the holder can be freely adjusted when the portable terminal is embraced by the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,738,238 to Liu is titled Portable Audio/Video Playing Device Disposing Structure. It shows a portable audio/video device disposing structure includes: a base having a recession disposed on a surface of the base; a carrying unit movably coupled with the recession of the base and having a disposing portion disposed on a surface of the carrying unit, a latch element disposed at an end of the disposing portion, and an indentation disposed on both sides of the disposing portion separately; and a contractible unit with both ends coupled to the base and the carrying unit respectively. The portable audio/video device is installed on the carrying unit in conformity with the base and the contractible unit to achieve the effects of adjusting the portable audio/video device to any angle and disposing the portable audio/video device in any position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,808,779 to Lum et al. is titled Rotatable Dock for Portable Electronic Devices. It shows a docking system for supporting a portable electronic device with a vertical operational orientation and a horizontal operational orientation is disclosed. The docking system includes a base stand unit that has a flat top surface. Additionally, there is a device support platform that is rotatably mounted to the base stand unit. The device support platform defines a cradle portion that is engageable to the portable electronic device. The device support platform has a first position corresponding to the vertical operational orientation, and a second position corresponding to the horizontal operational orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,422,206 to Fu et al. is titled Consumer Electronic Product Assembly with Bracket. It shows a consumer electronic product assembly includes a consumer electronic product and a bracket holding the consumer electronic product. The bracket includes a supporting seat, a holding member and a connecting bar. The holding member holds the consumer electronic product. Opposite ends of the connecting bar hinge on the holding member and the supporting seat, respectively. The connecting bar is rotatable with respect to the supporting seat, and the holding member is rotatable with respect to the connecting bar, whereby the consumer electronic product held by the holding member can be adjusted to various positions with respect to the supporting seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,780,548 to Lee is titled Docking Station with Rotation Mechanism. It shows that a docking station for a portable electronic device is provided. The docking station comprises (a) an engagement element, wherein the engagement element is capable of engaging the said portable electronic device; and (b) a rotation mechanism, wherein the rotation mechanism is capable of rotating said portable electronic device relative to a support base of said docking station.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,971,563 to Zhou et al. is titled Docking Station for Electronic Device. It shows a docking station that includes a main body, a supporting arm projecting from the main body, and a rotating member rotatably coupled to the supporting arm and retaining the electronic device. The rotating member is capable of rotating from a first position to a second position different from the first position, when the rotating member rotates to the first position, the electronic device is supported in a first orientation, and when the rotating member rotates to the second position, the electronic device is supported in a second orientation.
United States Patent Application Publication 2007/0035917 to Hotelling et al. is titled Methods and Apparatuses for Docking a Portable Electronic Device that has a Planar Like Configuration and that Operates in Multiple Orientations. It shows a docking system that includes a portable electronic device capable of operating in multiple orientations including vertical and horizontal. The docking system also includes a docking station configured to mechanically accept and operatively interface with the portable electronic device in any of its multiple orientations including vertical and horizontal.
While the products shown in each of these patents and published applications may work well for their intended purposes, none solve all of the problems that are solved by the present invention.
Thus there exists a need for an apparatus such as a clock that solves these and other problems.